


Obsession

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [76]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon History, Gen, I Gave Rauf a Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill. Modern AU.</p><p>All baby Assassins obsess over things. Some things are worse than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZpanSven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/gifts).



It is not unusual for baby-assassins to have personality quirks boardering on obsessions, but most of them, Husam knew, eventually grew out of it. Some didn't. His own son Rauf had a fascination with weapons that he hadn't slid out of yet, more traditional sharp and pointed ones but also the more modern fire-arms. Perhaps he wouldn't loose it; Husam himself was the weapons trainer here in Masyaf, and he had hopes of grooming Rauf up to take his place. It would be best if he loved what he did.

 

Some quirks became real obsessions, though. Rahman's daughter Rami began learning how to play with cherrybombs. Faheem's son Malik was well adjusted, but his youngest child, Kadar, was beginning to follow around Umar's son Altair like an eaglet, and Altair had began bringing home shiny things, much to everyone's dismay.

 

Ahmad's boy Abbas? Was following Rahman's littlest around, harassing her and in general causing her upset.

 

It would be a problem, but Husam wasn't sure what to do about it. Ahmad had been dead for months.


End file.
